Cartoon Network City
Cartoon Network City is an action (sometimes comedy) animated series starring the neighborhood kids forming into a team of superheroes while The Eds and their new friends Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch and Cubey become a Team of Outcasts. it takes place a year after the events of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show and the rest of the movies. Nazz (Voiced By Mae Whitman): The leader and the main protagonist. She has similarities to Robin. She is very impulsive and has sworn to protect the city. She is also VERY serious, focused, smart, and tomboyish. She's still a girly dumb blonde. She has a minor rivalry with Sarah. She likes kicking villain butt, Playing video games, and researching. Kevin (Voiced By Yuri Lowenthal): Nazz's love interest but he doesn't return the feelings... At the beginning. He has similarities to Starfire. He is always in a good mood and is very naive. When is angry he gets so powerful he can kill all his friends in one shot. But he is still slightly smart. he still calls the Eds dorks. Rolf (Voiced by Khary Payton): The african-american of the group. He is similar to Cyborg along with Jimmy. He and Jimmy are the two extreme geniuses. Rolf has brute strength but not as strong as Kevin's. He can sometimes be a goofball but sometime can get serious and focused. Sarah (Voiced by Ashley Johnson): The calmest, good-looking girl of the group. She has similarities to Raven. She usually meditates to keep her powers in control, but not when her brother Ed is around. She has a minor rivalry with Nazz. She has extreme stoic emotions and is always sarcastic and apparently can't afford to feel anything. Jimmy (Voiced by Tara Strong): The laid back DJ who is Similar to Cyborg like Rolf. Unlike Rolf He doesn't care about danger and usually partners up with Sarah since he likes her as a sister. Sometimes he is very selfish and a few times he can be helpful. Jonny 2x4 (Voiced by Greg Cipes): The lighthearted jokester of the group. Although he and Rolf are best buds and he and Sarah have crushes on each other, He can be very intense sometimes. he also uses his wood friend Plank as a weapon. When he turned good, he was no longer vowing revenge on the Eds. Ed (Voiced by Matt Hill): The strong, incredibly imaginative, airheaded and usually random dogsbody of the Eds who has very short hair. He is the muscle of the Main Outcast 7. Edd (Voiced by Samuel Vincent): The smartest of the Eds and the most polite, mature, and considerate one and the inventor of the Main Outcast 7, He is better known as Double D. Eddy (Voiced by Bruce Lanoil): The selfish, loud-mouthed, immature, greedy, and hot-tempered self-appointed leader of the Eds. He is the con artist of the Main Outcast 7. He still hates the thought of people calling him short. Robot Jones (Voiced by Max Charles): The robot who does whatever he can to fit into human society, and often encountering problems in doing so. He is the leader of the Main Outcast 7. Timothy "Socks" Morton (Voiced by Dana Snyder): The best friend of Robot Jones. He is quite a fanatic to rock music. Though he typically mentors and provides Robot with reassurance as best as he can, he has a realistic cap to his understanding, and can lose his temper with Robot. He is not simply a part of Robot's friend circle, but is generally popular and invites everybody to pool parties. He has blond curly hair and wears a green jacket. He is the athlete of the Main Outcast 7. Mitchell "Mitch" Freeman Davis (Voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray): a lad often seen wearing headphones, a red sweater and sandals. His eyes are obscured by his long hair. Like Cubey and Robot, he also enjoys video games. He is the rocker of the Main Outcast 7. Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): The shorter friend with dark, straight hair, sunglasses with window blinds for lenses, and roller skates. He is a video game lover and wears a Pac-Man T-Shirt. He is the gamer of the Main Outcast 7. Supporting Cast Dexter (Voiced by Candi Milo): The mayor of the town who works with his sister Dee Dee. Dee Dee (Voiced by Grey DeLisle): Dexter's funny and cheerful older sister who has a fiery temper. Billy (Voiced by John DiMaggio): The wise and concerned but dimwitted one who usually helps the gang. Mandy (Voiced by Jennifer Hale): The calm and heroic but gloomy little girl. Grim (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): The all-powerful wizard who is like a slight anti-hero. Blossom (Voiced by Cathy Cavadini): The smart leader of the Powerpuff Girls who is Edd's girlfriend. Bubbles (Voiced by Kath Soucie): The cute and sensitive of the Powerpuff Girls who is Ed's girlfriend. Buttercup (Voiced by E. G. Daily): The toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls who is Eddy's girlfriend. Sheep (Voiced by Kevin Seal): an anthropomorphic sheep who usually helps The Main Outcast 7. Courage (Voiced by Marty Grabstein): The timid pink dog who also usually helps The Main Outcast 7. Mike Mazinsky (voiced by Nika Futterman): an 11-year-old Manhattan-born girl who is Sheep's best friend and Courage's new owner. Like Sheep and Courage, she usually helps The Main Outcast 7. Johnny Bravo (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): a muscular, boorish, and dimwitted self-proclaimed womanizer with a pompadour hairstyle and an Elvis-like voice. Like Mike, Sheep and Courage, He helps The Main Outcast 7. Shannon Westerburg (Voiced by Lacey Chabert): a girl whom Robot loves because she has more mechanical attachments than any human he has ever seen, specifically a large orthodontic appliance and a prosthetic leg. She is unaware that Robot has a crush on her and typically finds him more of an annoyance than anything else. Shannon talks with a lisp.